


Earth's Mightiest Heroes by Opi

by alianovnaromanova



Series: Avengers AU [1]
Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10279508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianovnaromanova/pseuds/alianovnaromanova
Summary: Opi releases a collection of Avengers Themed nail polishes.Natasha tries them out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I had this idea like a year ago and I wrote it up and I am only posting it now thanks to some motivation and help from a friend. 
> 
> So shoutout to Ella. You are the bomb diggity (do people say that anymore?)

It was a slow day for the Avengers, for them meaning no extinction level events or alien invasions have taken place. And today was a rare day when multiple Avengers were at the tower, and they had somehow all ended up in the common rooms. Tony and Clint were playing Mario Kart and yelling at each other while Kate and Tommy were watching and throwing popcorn at them. Thor was napping on the huge couch (with a random cat who nobody had any idea even existed nevermind lived in the tower). Steve was watching the office and dozing off, and Natasha was painting his nails.

Of course Steve didn't notice until Natasha was on his other foot and a drop of polish got on his toe, jolting him awake (he was a light sleeper, he fell asleep easily and woke up easily). "What are you doing?" He asked her, pulling his foot away.

She looked up, pulled his foot back and kept painting, "Painting your nails, now stop squirming, you'll smudge your toes." Steve considered trying to leave, but instead only rolled his eyes and looked at Natasha with a quizzical look.

"Why are you trying to paint my nails?"

"Opi came out with an Avengers themed nail polish line, I'm painting your toenails 'Truth Justice and The American Way'." Steve looked down at them, a glittery blue with tiny red stars. It felt tacky, but it made sense for his public image.

"Why?" Steve questioned, but he didn't move his toes away and let her keep painting.

Natasha smiled. "Two reasons; screw gender roles, and I already did Tony and Clint's nails, and Bucky just did his yesterday and he won't let me." At the mention of their names, Clint and Tony looked up from their game.

"This is 'Marksman'" Kate said, holding up Clint’s hand and waving his glittery lavender nails (Much to his annoyance). She grabbed Tony's wrist (He pulls back but Kate softly wallops him on the head) and held it up to show Steve his red matte nails, "And this is 'Hot Rod'." She lets go of his wrist, and goes back to watching the two players.

"See? I just want to try out these colors." Natasha said, and kept painting.

"How'd you get my socks off without me noticing?" Steve asked her, because he wasn't the type to not notice someone peeling his socks off.

"I slipped a mild sleeping agent in a low concentration into your sprite, you didn't feel anything for a half an hour." She replies, not at all concerned by the fact that she pretty much drugged him.

"You couldn't have asked?" He asks her, confused about well, pretty much everything that’s happening because if he's completely honest with himself, the entirety of his life and things that happen to his is weird as shit.

“You seemed happy to be sleeping, I was being considerate.” She smiles ever so slightly at that, but looking completely innocent.

“I’m not going to even bother explaining to you why people might have a problem with that kind of stuff Natasha.” Steve says.

“Shut up and watch your show. I’ll be finished soon.” Natasha

  


000

On his birthday though, he was given about eight bottles of "Truth Justice and the American Way", and he made headlines after he wore it during an interview. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment
> 
> Kudos


End file.
